The new variety of miniature rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing in a breeding program between the non patented rose variety ‘Poulsabel’ and an ‘un-named seedling’, which was developed by the same inventor.
The hybridization, seed production, seed germination, seedling selection, and subsequent propagations were conducted in controlled greenhouse environments. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive miniature rose variety is named ‘KORbalrom’.